


Locked In

by Unusual_Raccoon



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Upjas, Vaginal Sex, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unusual_Raccoon/pseuds/Unusual_Raccoon
Summary: With the mandatory lockdown in the state of Illinois, Hailey and Vanessa get to stay home and spend some time together. Quarantine Fic.
Relationships: Vanessa Rojas/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Locked In

Vanessa pushed open the front door to her and Hailey’s shared place, she immediately began unbuttoning the top of her patrol uniform. Most CPD officers were bumped down to patrol with the current lockdown in the state of Illinois, even members of elite units like her.

Shrugging off the semi-breathable polyester, Vanessa climbed the stairs to their shared bedroom and headed straight for the shower. The last thing she wanted to do was get her girlfriend sick. A long, hot soak under the steaming spray of water was what she needed to unwind, that and a lazy evening wrapped up in Hailey’s arms.

After getting out of the shower and toweling off, Vanessa took a moment to wriggle into her comfiest pair of pajamas, before making the journey back downstairs to the living room where Hailey was no doubt waiting for her.

A shy smile crept over her face at the sight of her girlfriend, Hailey’s outfit was haphazardly thrown together, a checkered flannel dangled off of her frame, the buttons undone to expose the simple black sports bra she wore underneath. Her taut abdomen so deliciously on display, the barest hint of her hip bones were visible above the elastic waistband of the gray sweatpants she wore. Vanessa’s gaze dragged up from Hailey’s mismatched socks to her wild mane of blonde hair and lazily smiling eyes. The blonde simply held her arms outstretched and Vanessa couldn’t help but be pulled in by the gravity of that loving smile and sweet eyes...and her abs. Practically leaping into her lover’s arms, Vanessa sank into the comforting feeling of safety that accompanied Hailey holding her.

The brunette gave a sweet hum as Hailey began to gently card her fingers through Vanessa’s damp hair.

“Missed you.” Hailey murmured, leaning down to press a welcome kiss to Vanessa’s hairline.

“Missed you more.” Vanessa said back with a dreamy sigh.  _ This _ , this was what she had been missing all day. Squirming around to get comfortable, it wasn’t long until Vanessa was seated squarely in Hailey’s lap. Twisting her hips as she tried to find a position that was to her liking, the brunette froze as she felt a foreign weight against the curve of her rear. Shifting in her partner’s lap once more, Vanessa moved slowly as if trying to discern the unfamiliar shape pressing against her.

She jumped in surprise when she felt Hailey’s hand squeezing her hips, ceasing her movements all at once. Vanessa’s hand fell to Hailey’s knee, sliding up the width of the blonde’s thigh, lifting her rear long enough to grope at the unfamiliar weight. It kind of felt like a...penis?

Glancing over her shoulder to stare at her girlfriend, Vanessa felt a pulse of heat throb between her legs at the smug smile on Hailey’s face.

“Are you-” Vanessa paused, the word stuck in her throat as she stared at her girlfriend, her stomach twisted in knots and the potent tingle between her legs becoming harder to ignore as Hailey’s smile grew wider. Fuck, she looked so hot, Vanessa thought.

“Are you...packing?” Vanessa finally asked, her cheeks flushed at the thought. It was something they had discussed in the past, playing around with the idea of Hailey wearing a soft dildo for fun. It wasn’t a stretch for either of them, Hailey was comfortable wearing a strap on, and Vanessa liked seeing her wear one, and she certainly loved the feeling of Hailey stretching her open with a big synthetic cock. One of them might have even ordered one to mess around with, but they had always been too busy with work that they hardly had time to do proper research or really spend time adjusting to the idea of it. Their moments of uninterrupted time together was even fewer and far between, the time that they could spend savoring one another was not time they would spend on experimenting.

Vanessa would admit, with the current lockdown, they certainly had more time to try things out…

Grinding the heel of her palm over the malleable form pressed against the pant-leg of Hailey’s sweats, Vanessa could hardly contain the dizzying mix of excitement and arousal flooding through her.

“Why don’t take a look for yourself?” Hailey suggested in a low, husky whisper that made Vanessa’s whole body quake with want. Sliding down from her spot on Hailey’s lap, Vanessa sank down to her knees on the floor. She gave a pleading look up at her girlfriend that earned her a very tender caress of Hailey’s hand across her cheek. Leaning into the touch, Vanessa let out a deep sigh of contentment as she reached for the elastic waistband of Hailey’s sweatpants with some encouragement from her partner. Vanessa held her breath as she slowly slid Hailey’s sweatpants down, stroking her hands up her girlfriend’s strong thighs appreciatively.

Low and behold hanging between Hailey’s thighs, poking through the pair of shorts meant for the task of wearing a dildo, was a soft, life-like synthetic phallus. Vanessa felt her breath stutter weakly in her throat as her fingers wrapped around the pretty pink cock. Vanessa was sure that only Hailey could make a cock  _ pretty.  _ Staring up at Hailey, her cock in hand, Vanessa pressed her thighs trying to stave off the immeasurable want building in her like a sweltering heatwave.

“Do you like it?” Hailey asked in that low teasing voice that never ceased to make Vanessa’s skin ripple with goosebumps.

The brunette felt stupidly at a loss for words, licking her lips as her brain struggled to piece together some witty retort. Alas, she was an utter mess staring up at the blonde, her hand blindly pumping the flaccid cock.

“You know I do.” Vanessa stuttered after a moment, watching as Hailey’s face lit up in a grin. Her gentle hand creeping down to grip her chin between two fingers.

“Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.” Hailey said back with that smirk that made the growing wetness between her thighs all the more apparent.

“Tell me how much you like  _ my _ cock.” Hailey uttered in a low seductive hum, Vanessa’s hips grinding against the dissatisfying nothingness of the air, desperately wishing she had Hailey’s fingers, tongue, or dammit even her shoe to chase away the bothersome ache with.

“I  _ love  _ it.” Vanessa whispered, leaning over to rub the soft malleable toy against her cheek, pleased to earn a drawn out exhale from Hailey. It seemed Vanessa wasn’t the only one enjoying herself. The damn thing felt so real in her hand, stroking it across her cheek, she noted it even  _ smelled _ like Hailey.

She cooed a sweet noise when she felt Hailey’s fingers in her hair, “That’s my girl.” The blonde purred, making Vanessa glow under the praise. Hailey kicked off her sweatpants and took a seat on the edge of the couch, chuckling as Vanessa followed the pretty cock like a dog with a bone. Vanessa watched with eager eyes as Hailey grabbed the television remote from the couch, turning on the tv behind Vanessa. Pulling a throw pillow from the couch, Vanessa obeyed as Hailey set the pillow on the ground before the brunette.

“What’s that for?” Vanessa asked gently, keeping her hand still wrapped gently around the width of the soft dildo dangling between Hailey’s thighs.

“Your knees.” Hailey said simply, and beneath that hungry carnal desire Vanessa could see warmth and love lingering in those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Happily kneeling on the pillow, Vanessa gave a small hum of appreciation at the strain the cushion took off of her knees.

Vanessa could hardly pay attention to what was playing on the television with the cock in her hand and Hailey’s watchful eyes on her. Her mouth grew nearly as wet as her aching pussy the longer she stared at the toy, hypnotized by the skin-like plastic and the scent of Hailey’s desire.

“Can I-” Vanessa chewed on her lower lip as her girlfriend pulled her gaze from whatever was playing on the television to cast a knowing look down at the brunette. It wasn’t a secret that Vanessa  _ liked  _ things in her mouth, Hailey’s tongue, her fingers, her clit - hell, she was even partial to sucking on Hailey’s gun…

A single shapely brow was raised as the blonde stared down at Vanessa, “Can you what, baby?” Hailey asked, an unbidden smile twitching on her lips as she stared down at Vanessa’s poor attempts at vocalizing her wants. Hailey was patient though and Vanessa was getting better at asking for things.

“Can I put it in my mouth?” Vanessa asked after a moment, watching as her girlfriend’s sly smirk widened into a blinding smile that made her melt in delight. Hailey gave a little nod and slow caress of her lover’s cheek before turning her attention back to the television. Vanessa gave a grateful moan as the soft plastic phallus was lowered into her waiting mouth.

Her hands folded in her lap as she let Hailey’s cock sit in the warm recesses of her mouth, getting familiar with the taste of it, and it’s weight on her tongue. Vanessa didn’t bob her head or hollow her cheeks, just savored the sensation of it in her mouth. Every now and again she would shiver at the feeling of Hailey’s nails scraping soothingly over her scalp. Drool dripped down lazily from the corners of her mouth as time passed. Vanessa felt the tension of the day’s work melt away as Hailey’s hand stroked her hair and the synthetic cock resided in her mouth, the blunt tip tickling the back of her throat.

Eventually Vanessa found Hailey staring down her, lips twisted in a pleased smile as her hand gently stroked over Vanessa’s jaw, her pointer finger and thumb landing to softly grip the brunette’s chin.

“How are you doing down there?” Hailey asked with a smug smile as she slowly withdrew the cock from between Vanessa’s lips, much to Vanessa’s dismay. Opening her mouth to speak, the brunette couldn’t completely hide her wince as the ache in her jaw became more apparent.

“Yup, I think that’s enough of that.” Hailey announced, nearly bringing tears to Vanessa’s eyes. Who cared if her jaw hurt a little bit? She certainly didn’t, especially when she was having such a great time.

“Hailey-” Vanessa whined as the blonde helped her off of her knees and back on the couch, she stumbled a bit courtesy of the pins and needles tingling down her legs.

“Relax,” Hailey whispered soothingly, wiping away the drool on Vanessa’s chin with the corner of her sleeve before reaching over the knead the aching muscles of the brunette’s jaw, “We can still have fun.” Hailey murmured, placing a soft kiss to Vanessa’s forehead.

Vanessa watched as the pretty cock, glistening with spit laid against Hailey’s thigh, while the blonde rearranged some throw pillows on the couch. Turning that overwhelming blue gaze on Vanessa herself, as Hailey laid down on her side. It didn’t take much convincing for Vanessa to give in and make herself comfortable in Hailey’s arms. She could hardly focus on the television when she felt the warm, wet brush of the synthetic cockhead against her inner thigh.

Vanessa felt hyper alert with Hailey’s warm breath washing over her nape and callused palm squeezing the exposed skin of her hip, where her pajama top had risen up to reveal the caramel skin. Vanessa could practically hear the unspoken question hanging in the air as Hailey’s fingers trailed back and forth across the waistband of her matching pajama pants. Pushing her ass back invitingly against Hailey’s crotch, Vanessa was rewarded with an amused chuckle. She did it again and again, for as long as Hailey would let her, until the hand on her hip forced her to lay still.

“Ask for what you want.” Hailey ordered in that low voice that made Vanessa’s already aching pussy throb belatedly.

“I want your cock in me.” Vanessa said in a breathy plea, being able to focus on looking at the tv and not into Hailey’s stunning blue eyes, allowed Vanessa a little more articulation that she normally would have during similar situations.

“Be more specific.” Hailey said in a demanding whisper that had Vanessa itching to rock back into her once more.

“I want your cock in my pussy.” Vanessa said in a meek voice, her breath sticking in her throat at the prick of Hailey’s blunt nails against her hip. Fuck.

“Such a good girl.” Hailey said breathlessly in her ear as she helped Vanessa wiggle out of her pajama pants and tug her underwear aside to accommodate for the dildo’s girth. Vanessa shuddered as the flaccid cock slid between her embarrassingly wet folds before pushing into her tight, hot hole.

The soft flexible toy rested inside her comfortably, making the ache between her thighs ebb marginally. Hailey was right,  _ this _ was fun too. There was no thrusting or gratuitous jabs of the cock battering her insides, she just felt the width inside her, it’s length filling her up. It was nice and intimate.

Her head was pillowed on the curve of Hailey’s bicep, her girlfriend’s breath against her neck as Hailey cuddled against her. Their legs tangled together and Vanessa felt a lazy drowsiness sweep over her as the television flickered and the distant dialogue droned on like soothing lullaby.

Yeah, she definitely needed this. Maybe this whole lockdown thing wasn’t so bad after all. She smiled at the sound of Hailey snoring sweetly, her face hidden between Vanessa’s shoulder blades. In fact, she couldn’t wait to do it again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> With how long I have been 'locked in' I think a quarantine fic should've happened sooner. I really hope you guys liked this one and if you did, please don't hesitate to leave a comment. I love hearing what my readers have to say.


End file.
